Spinning Circles
by xxOMGgalxx
Summary: A young girl living a good life. Though as time wears on she ends up in the same predicaments as her Aunt Lois. Being the niece of a famous news reporter has its twists and turns making you feel like you have been running in a circle. Superboyxoc
1. Bio Page

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **

**Gal:** Okay thank you all for reading this fic *giggles*. I have kidnapped…. errrr invited Superboy to say the disclaimer.

**Superboy:** Wait… Where the hell am I? All I remember is hearing strange noises near the base and….

**Gal: **Awww…. You're such a kidder Superboy. *whispers* if you want to make it back in one piece say the disclaimer because _**I will **_call in the fan girls*whispers*.

**Superboy:** *looks around and laughs nervously* xxOMGgalxx does not own Young Justice or any of its characters. She pretty much only owns Marinta and other Oc characters featured.

**Gal:** Good job! Now on with the Bio/ Story!

/

_**Name: **_Marinta Lane

_**Age: **_15

_**Skin Color: **_White (cracker lols)

_**Race**_: A third Kryptonitian, a third human, and a third Shadow Being.

_**Current Family situation: **_Lives with Aunt Lois (her mom's sister). Both her parents died and she is the only child.

_**Personality: **_Has a sense of humor, courageous, very intelligent (when it comes to love is very dense), loyal, shows very little fear, gets angered rarely, very sarcastic at times

_**Looks: **_Brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades, milky brown eyes, a little bit shorter than Superboy, usually wears a pair of jeans with a black shirt with gold designs and a pair of black and white sneakers, sort of small chested and has the perfect amount of curves

_**Powers: **_Ability to manipulate shadows, super strength, descent healing powers

_**Background:**_ Marinta had a pretty normal life concerning school. Before Marinta was born her father died of some sort of "disease". While her mother on the other hand died giving birth to her due to some major complications. Since both of her parents died she lived with her mother's parents for most of her life and from time to time her Aunt Lois would come and visit. She excelled at school and ended up graduating at the age of 13.

At some point Lois invited Marinta to live with her and learn the ropes of society which she gladly excepted. Marinta's powers haven't really shown themselves due to the fact her Shadow Being blood along with her Kryptonitian blood somewhat cancel each other out. The only times her powers somewhat show is when she is very angry and 9/10 times it is usually her Krypton power that surfaces. Though Marinta herself thinks she is straight up human.

Living with her Aunt has been a very funny experience. They always pull pranks on one another and joke around. Marinta has been to the news place Lois works at and spoke to her and Clark on numerous occasions. Making sex jokes is Marinta's forte and it always pisses Lois of when she makes the jokes about her and Superman though no one else hears them.


	2. Spinning Circles Chapter 1

"Hey Aunty Lois you're gonna be late for work!" screamed Marinta. Prying open a thing of pop-tarts she threw them to Lois. Both of them where in a decent sized apartment with the necessities of life and a little extra. It was all one floor with 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a small pantry. By the looks of it Lois didn't know the layout of her own house because she seemed to be tripping over everything while she was running to the door and putting her high heels on at the same time.

"Fam hou (Thank you)," replied Lois. Marinta walked to the door and swung it open. She picked up her Aunt's purse and gave it to her as she booked it to the dingy elevator. Shutting the door Marinta shook her head.

"What would she do without me," she murmured.

/

The couch springs creaked under the new placed pressure. Marinta picked up the remote and began flipping through channels. After about 20 channels she froze at a specific news station. Apparently Joker was up to his tricks again, but this time Lex Luthor seemed to sponsor him because Joker had some high tech toys there. The accusations were biased because of the "seeming" part. There was no evidence proving that as Marinta knew.

A few moments later the screen shown Superman with a large amount of the Justice League helping. The news reporter useless chatter was blocked from her mind as the screen panned past a very familiar looking figure. One phrase skittered past Marinta's mind.

'_Holy shit!'_

There was her Aunt Lois with camera in hand, taking fuckin' pictures of the fight. Marinta picked up the remote and hit herself in the head with it. Sometimes she wondered if her Aunt was an air-headed blonde in disguise. As she expected her Aunt nearly got herself killed due to the fact a giant metal arm proceeded to nearly crush then pick her up.

One of the robots approached the news crew causing them to drop their equipment and hide at a safe location. At least they were smart enough to do that unlike some people she knew. A giant foot came onto the screen as a sickening crushing sound with screen fuzz followed.

Marinta sighed when turning off the T.V. Already knowing what was going to happen next she grabbed her jacket and tote. Leaving the place was the best option because 1. she did not want to see her Aunt flirt with Superman and 2. her Aunt will most likely talk about how good of a guy he was for about five hours.

Just thinking about it all made her want to gag. A scratching noise nose was heard as the pen hit the paper and right after a door was closed. The note read:

"_I've been thinking about it and you're right. I should go visit Anna in New-England. I just ran out to get some stuff so I can be prepared. I know its night, but I'll be fine. The convenience store is just down the street. I'll be back in 20 minutes cause you were on T.V. again."_

_Marinta _

/

Not too long after Superman left, Lois looked around the house for Marinta. Figures she would run off. Probably saw her on T.V. Again. A poof resounded as Lois threw here purse on the counter. Walking toward the fridge she noticed the note and read it. At least Marinta took what she said to heart though more than likely she was just pissed at her. Lois threw the note in the trash and began to write her story on what happened.

Of course she didn't put what conspired between the her and Superman after the fight.

/

"Here is your change Miss," spoke the cashier woman as she unceremoniously dropped the change on the counter. Marinta smiled as she countered with a sarcastic,

"Have a nice day."

She stuffed the plastic bag in her tote. Marinta learned the habit from her Aunt because cheap plastic bag plus a bottle of Jack Daniel's equals major money wastage.

Stopping at a near by street light Marinta opened her bag to double check that she bought everything she needed for the trip. After a few moments she began to walk toward the apartment until she ran into one of her Aunt's co-workers.

Clark Kent. Didn't expect to see him here Marinta thought. It didn't concern her anyway. Clark blinked a few times.

"Hey Clark. Didn't expect to see you here. You saw my suicidal Aunt on the T.V. again, huh?" greeted Marinta. Clark chuckled at the statement.

"As usually you two are at each others throats when it comes to reporting," he shook his head, "Besides that why are you out so late?" Marinta put her hands on her hips and proceeded to say something,

"I am currently pissed off at Aunty L and the fact that I had to run and get some supplies." Before Clark had the chance to ask another question Marinta continued. "If you really have to know I'm going to New England to visit a childhood friend. I should be living there for a couple of months since my friend's parents work overseas and rarely come home. I thought she might need the company."

Clark nodded his head. It seems she is used to answering tons of questions because of Lois. Those two were alike unless it came to looks and their ability to handle danger.

"Good luck on dealing with Lois, Marinta." chuckled Clark. In response Marinta glared at him as she stalked toward the apartment.

/_At Mount Justice_/

"This…..is…so….BORING!" yelled Kid Flash. All the team nodded their heads in agreement. It has been a while since they were given a mission from Batman. Superboy leaned against a nearby wall as Wally and Robin complained about missions.

They were restless just as he was. Training helped pass time, but at some point down the line it became very boring. Aqua Lad was lucky. His training at the least was entertaining and he could explore the ocean nearby if he was bored.

After speaking with Superman and learning his identity, he was allowed to take his last name. His secret identity was Conner Kent. Though most of the group still called him Superboy around base. The only time they would refer to calling him Conner was when they were out in the general public.

Artemis and Meghan walked in giggling about something. Superboy was curious, but decided not to use his super hearing. In the end he may have not wanted to know what they were saying, especially since they were both blushing cherry red as he made eye contact. Wally snorted in discontent as Robin laughed.

"Why must Supie always get the girls…" muttered Wally underneath his breath. Superboy scowled at nothing in particular. Sitting here and not going on missions irritated him to no end. The rest of the group got in an intense conversation on how bored they were. Superboy couldn't help but listen in.

"Everyone should calm down. We will get a mission eventually, but I do agree with the fact it is boring waiting for missions," stated Aqua Lad. Kid Flash crossed his arms. The others gave an exasperated look.

"Why is Batman taking his sweet time on giving us missions. I'm willing to settle with a minor undercover thug mission! Anything at this rate!" Wally shouted. Artemis shook her head as Megan looked nervously at Superboy causing him to turn his head. Robin threw his own tid bit in from the popcorn gallery,

"At times like these I think that they still treat us like kids and think we are going to half-ass everything."

"Even so its better than being sidekicks," Artemis chimed in. Megan filled in the silence.

"Let's calm down, please. We are supposed to be a team after all," she reasoned. As the conversation drawled on into more bizarre topics, Superboy left with out anyone noticing.

'_When will something non-boring happen?'_


	3. Spinning Circles Chapter 2

The birds were chirping, and the sun was smiling. It was a lovely morning until the annoying sound of an alarm clock. Marinta looked up, 3:45 a.m. Why she had to get up this early to catch a plane was beyond her. Oh well she thought. She would give herself 5 more seconds of laying in the warm, cozy bed.

That was until a huge bucket of ice cold water made contact with Marinta's head.

"What the bloody helll!" screamed Marinta. Standing at the door was her Aunt Lois…..with an empty bucket laughing. Put two and two together and you know what happened.

"Better get ready. You have a plane to catch." Lois said in-between laughs. Oh how she was going to miss pulling these pranks. Marinta "tch"ed and grabbed her suitcase and carry-on. An evil thought dawned on her.

"Was Superman a SUPER MAN last night," the brunette threw in. In response Lois blushed a supreme shade of red as Marinta walked by. Figures she would counter with a sex joke. No matter how many times the teenager made the jokes it always made the hardcore reporter blush.

As Lois's head was thrown into the dirtiest gutter out there, Marinta walked to the door. An annoyed sound made the raven haired woman snap out of her fantasy.

/

A bustling crowd was in the center of the small town as usual. Everyone on the team was walking together besides Superboy who was a few paces behind. They were out getting some groceries for the base. As Canary kindly put it 'if you are so bored why don't you do something useful'. Megan was re-reading the list of things they had to get for the base.

When they finished grocery shopping Wally was mumbling many profanities under his breath. The whole team had a vote on what kind of cereal to buy and Wally was, of course, out voted. Superboy didn't vote though because honestly he didn't care. When walking out of the store Robin and Wally caught sight of a cute girl walking by.

She had blonde hair and forest green eyes. The girl's complete attire was an electric yellow colored shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans along with blue converse sneakers with yellow shoe laces. The ginger whistled and began to stalk/flirt with her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" The girl turned to Wally and stopped. Much to everyone's amusement, the girl narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face.

"None of your damn business asshole." she retorted.

A few moments of awkward silence followed as the sound of converse faded into the distance. Wally's mouth was gaping so much that a fly could have flown in his mouth. Robin let out a low whistle.

"Better close your mouth before a bug flies in," snickered Artemis. Wally gave Artemis a death glare. Megan sort of stared at the whole predicament while Aqua Lad shook his head. Superboy was tired of the antics.

"If you need me I'll be at 'home'," murmured Superboy. The word 'home' was always a fake word to Superboy, hence he says it sarcastically. Robin just shrugged his shoulders. Everyone else sort of blew it off. Typical Superboy.

/

'The nerve of that guy!' thought the blonde. He walks up to her and begins to flirt with her causing her pent up anger to be released in a smack to the guy's face.

Anna looked around windily. She was only like 13, yet people thought she looked older. Couldn't wait till she reached her 20's….not. Anna continued to walk until she reached the airport. It was pretty small compared to the Metropolis airport, but it was still decently sized.

A ding was heard as the top of the door lit up signaling a plane landed. She leaned up against the wall nearby. If she got her timing right Marinta will be in a semi-bear hug/ tackle.

The brunette opened the door to see her short friend running up to her. In the end result, Anna had Marinta in a bone crushing hug. The hug didn't really effect Marinta it just was there. Nothing has ever phased her much since she got into a fight with the football team and won. Though that's a story for another time.

"I missed you," Anna giggled. Marinta allowed a smile to grace her features and returned the hug without the bone crushing.

"Same here. I can't believe I get to spend a couple of months with you! It's been what….6 years since we've seen each other in person. How's you brother?" On the last question Marinta picked up her luggage from the luggage spinny thing. Anna grabbed the carry on and they began to walk toward the house before she replied.

"My brother's still living with me, but I need some sort of female company because the testerone level in the house is ridiculous." Marinta shrugged her shoulders after the comfortable, silent walk to the house.

"At least he isn't completely crazy about the opposite sex like my Aunt. But it is easier to shut her up by throwing her head into the gutter," she sighed.

The light switch was flipped to reveal a dream room to Marinta. The walls were a gentle sky blue while the furniture was a shade of ivory. Across her room was Anna's. At the end of the hallway was her brother Luke's room. Each room had a joint bathroom with themes like their rooms. Anna's parents didn't need a room because they were rarely home and if they were they just used the pull out couch. Anna threw Marinta's suitcase onto the bed.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. My brother should be back at around evening, so make yourself at home," stating Anna as she descended down the stairs to the kitchen/living room. Glancing around Marinta began to put her clothes and stuff away.

Everything was put away and she daydreamed for a bit… SHE WAS BORED! Marinta slid down the railing.

"Hey Anna I'm gonna go out for a bit and take a look around town alright!" she shouted.

"Alrighty!" Anna swiftly replied. With tote in hand Marinta walked out into the nice New England weather.

/

Superboy decided to get out of the base. The tension in there was way to thick to his liking. As he walked out he could tell Megan was dreamily looking at the back of his head while Artemis did the same but not at the back of his head…

After the computer spoke Superboy shivered not because of the weather, but of the stares he was given. Never again will he turn his back to any female. He shivered again.

Might as well wonder the town for a bit Superboy thought bitterly.

/

Humming a tune, Marinta walked down the sidewalk. This place felt so safe unlike Metropolis. Of course Superman is there protecting them, but he can't protect **everyone. **

At one point or another Marinta wandered into an abandoned area of town. Even if her senses were on high alert, she was enjoying the walk. Marinta pulled out a water bottle from her tote. All the walking was making her thirst. She took a large swig of it to satisfy her dry mouth. As she was putting the water away she ran into a _very _muscular chest, which she noted mentally.

"Oooff," mumbled Marinta. The teenaged guy looked down at her. Marinta looked up, and just when she was about to punch the jerk, who didn't apologize by the way, she stopped to notice how the guy's eyes were an unnatural shade of sky blue.


	4. Spinning Circles Chapter 3

" Hey what was that for you jer…..!" Marinta froze in mid-sentence when her eyes locked with the raven-headed teen. He had an unnatural shade of blue for his eye color. It was like a neon blue mixed with sky blue.

The brunette shook her head rapidly. Superboy quirked an eyebrow as he saw her bizarre changes in facial expressions. The last emotion was rage and anger.

"What is wrong with you! You could have said 'Sorry' and helped me up you jackass instead of gauging my reaction," Marinta yelled. A look of bewilderment crossed Superboy's features. She had a great ability of observation, which could be a good and bad thing.

"Well you should watch where you're going. If your observation skills were accurate enough to notice I was gauging your reaction then you should have known where you were going," retorted Superboy. Marinta's eyebrows knitted together. Great a jackass combined with a smartass.

Standing up, Marinta placed her hands in an 'I'm better than you' pose on her hips.

"You are oh so menacing," remarked Superboy. For some odd reason he found it entertaining to annoy the girl. Marinta's eye twitched. She heard the emphasis on you which bugged her.

"My name isn't 'you' it's Marinta. MAR-I-N-TA. Get it right," the teen spoke. Superboy smirked. At least he has her name now and she isn't that bad loo….. Oh wait! What is wrong with himself? Maybe he has been around Kid Flash and Robin too much.

Marinta looked at his face to see amusement etched in his face to suddenly his face paling slightly. Almost as immediately as the paleness appeared it disappeared just as quick making Marinta curious.

"Anyway what's your name?" Marinta calmly questioned. Her anger has sizzled to pretty much nothing. It seems she will be mellow for the rest of her stay unless her Aunt or something causes her a great amount of stress.

"The name's Conner. Conner Kent," Superboy answered. The wheels in her head turned when she hit a sudden realization.

"Hey Conner are you related to Clark Kent by any chance?" Marinta asked as her arms hung loosely at her sides. Superboy blinked several times before answering.

"Yeah. He's a relative of mine," explained Superboy. Who was this girl? Marinta noticed the confused look with curiosity in his eyes.

Unconsciously the pair began to walk around the abandoned area as Marinta explained.

"I came here from Metropolis. My last name is Lane and my Aunt is Lois Lane. Unless you've been hiding under a rock Conner you would have seen that on the news that Superman and my Aunt have a thing for each other. The sad part is that it's entirely true." Superboy nodded his head.

He remembered Flash cracking a sex joke about Superman and the reporter. In turn Flash received a glare from Batman AND Superman. Surprisingly he wasn't fried to crisp or had an emotional breakdown. Besides that he asked Clark a lot of questions and indirectly learned that Clark loved Lois. So Marinta was her niece huh.

"Have you ever gotten in trouble like your Aunt?" Marinta made a face that made him chuckle.

"As if I would do anything THAT stupid. Plus I don't have any one that I know for a fact that will rescue me in those sort of situations," she thoughtfully replied.

Superboy looked her up and down. Letting his eyes roam her body. He nearly had the impulse to kiss her, but his common sense of the situation held him in check.

The two walked side by side for awhile enjoying each other's company. It was a peaceful silence. Surprisingly Marinta felt safe around him. She has never felt this safe since her father was killed, but a cover-up was that he had some disease though she knew better.

Superboy smirked. At least things will be entertaining from here on out. He took out his cellphone.

"What's your number Marinta," he questioned. Even though she would never admit it Marinta liked the way her name sounded when Conner said it. Marinta turned to him smiling.

"Sure its xxx-xxxx. What about yours," Marinta replied as she pulled out her cellphone as well.

After they exchanged numbers the two agreed that they should call each other the next day. As they parted ways the two thought the same thing.

Looks like things won't be bad after all.

/

/

"Woohooo! I rule at virtual hockey!" Kid Flash chanted. Robin and KF were at each other's necks trying to defeat each other at hockey. If Robin scored on point before Wally reached 21 points he would win. Currently the score was 20-0.

"B003 Superboy," announced the computer. Wally turned his head to see Superboy smiling to himself, which was a really odd sight to behold. During Wally's assessment of Superboy, Robin took it upon himself to score a point when he wasn't looking. A satisfying ding was heard.

"Hey no fair boy wonder! I wasn't looking," Wally complained. Robin smiled.

"That was sort of the point. You should always be aware of your surroundings." As Robin finished the sentence Superboy walked past them whistling. The two guys blinked several times and rubbed their eyes.

"I am aware as you can see, unlike you," KF murmured. Robin look at him in mild surprise.

"Has hell frozen over?" was Robin's only reply.

/

/

Marinta was in a dream-like state when she came back to her friend's humble abode.

A hot guy's number was one thing she hadn't expected and was really happy to get. The fact he was somewhat of a jerk showed a character flaw. At least he wasn't the "Mister Nice Guy" that turned out to be a psycho killer.

She shrugged off her sweatshirt.

Unconsciously her hand wrapped around a small heart-shaped key. The last gift her parents gave her together. Marinta shook her head and blinked away the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. Why would she remember her parents now of all times?

It was evening Marinta observed as the tantalizing aroma of pepperoni pizza assaulted her nose. Her favorite dinner. Waltzing in the kitchen, Marinta caught Anna putting two paper plates out. The blonde turned to face her friend.

"My big bro decided to sleep over at a friend's house, so me and you can finally have some major girl talk," she smiled a chesire grin as she noticed the brunette's dazed expression, " It looks like somebody is a little love-struck…."

Marinta frowned. Was she really that easy to read or did she have the expression her Aunt had on when she looks at Superman? Probably the latter as Anna began to snicker.

"Very funny. At least I have a hot guy's number unlike you, you technology hermit," Marinta replied coolly. Anna shrugged her shoulders. The two friends would chat via webcam to each other and the two would talk for hours. Marinta remembered Anna telling her she was on the computer 24/7.

"C'mon Marinta give me props here!" exclaimed Anna as the two teens sat down at the table, " I am the only person who is not a Superhero or Villain that can hack into the Justice League systems."

The older girl laughed.

"How about this, you should hack the Justice League systems and I'll come up with pranks to pull on them…After we eat of course," Marinta tacked on at the end as her stomach growled loudly.

They both enjoyed a quite entertaining conversation at the dinner table.

/

/

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the review's and everything XD! I hope you enjoy the latest installment of the story. The next chapter will mostly be based on the chaos Anna and Marinta cause to the poor unsuspecting Justice League. See ya!**


	5. Spinning Circles Chapter 4

It was dark. A glow of a computer screen filled the room. The atmosphere was tense until…..

"God damnit Marinta you stole my friggin' chocolate doughnut!" Marinta smirked at the blonde.

"Less bitchy more hacky." Anna heaved a frustrated sigh and mumbled about her doughnut being stolen as she hacked the Justice League's systems.

As Marinta watched a large rows of numbers popped up on the screen. The rapid sound of keys on the keyboard filled the dull silence. A few moments later an "Access Accepted" message popped up along with an electronic voice relaying the message.

"That was so easy I could have done it blind-folded and they still would trace it back to Siberia," Anna laughed darkly while Marinta smirked. This was going to be fun!

/

_/Meanwhile at the Justice League/_

/

"The latest bank heist….." was all Flash heard as his comrade went all drone on him. He glanced at the presentation and looked at the other league members.

They all seem pretty into the whole 'bank heist' problem. Flash sighed at glanced at the screen only to have his jaw drop.

'_**The hell?'**_

Flash rubbed his eyes. He looked at the other members to confirm he wasn't hallucinating. Apparently it was true.

On the screen was not a map of the bank, but of a huge ass smiley face with its tongue sticking out. Several of the lighthearted members along with Flash began to laugh loudly not because of the smiley face itself, but what was written next to it in bold letters.

'Hey Bats your security system sucks as much as your personality. ~Glitch'

Lately there were rumors going around that there was a top hacker going by that name but it was a RUMOR as Batman put it. Superman blinked in surprise as Batman attempted to track the location of the hacker….

…..only to find out it lead to the middle of Siberia. Great.

Superman and all the other league members laughed. It seemed the hacker wasn't stealing information or anything, just pulling a harmless prank. Underneath his mask Bruce's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he threw the hacker out of the system. Seems like Glitch wasn't a rumor after all.

/

_/Back with "Glitch" and Marinta/_

/

"Dude that was fucking awesome!" Marinta praised. When the two friends got excited they had a horrible habit of cursing.

"Hell yeah! I totally knew recording the whole event would be worth laughs for a while!" During the whole prank Anna found another back entrance she planned to use for the cameras. Batman's sad attempt at blocking her out was useless.

The blonde cracked her knuckles as her furious typing began as her friend munched on a bag of potato chips.

/

_/Meanwhile at the Justice League/(Again)_

/

Batman glared at the computer screen which seemed to be playing a game at the moment….

Pac-man…

His eye twitched with irritation as Flash continued to laugh. The blonde opened his phone and began to text his nephew the interesting news.

/

_/Back with "Glitch" and Marinta/_

/

"That…was…..priceless," gasped Anna between laughs, "who knew that was gonna happen." The brunette shrugged her shoulders has her laughter subsided.

"I think we should not hack the Justice League system for a while," Marinta smiled.

/

_/Mount Justice/_

/

Kid Flash was interrupted from a movie the team was watching as his phone rang. Since it was dark in the room the ginger believed it would be better to leave the room so as to not disturb anyone. As he reached the hallway he flipped open the phone to read his uncle's text about what happened.

"Hey you guys guess what!" screamed KF as he ran in front of the T.V. screen. Several of the team members glared at him while Superboy sat there, interested in what was going on.

Robin looked at Wally oddly.

"What is so damn important for you to interrupt the movie at the best part," Robin angrily replied. The lights in the room brightened and the T.V. turned off at that moment. Kid Flash smiled at his comrades angry and confused expressions.

"Apparently Glitch isn't a rumor after all and she hacked the Justice League systems. Batman was really humiliated to be out hacked. Flash texted me the news," stated Wally.

Everyone jaw pretty much hit the floor besides Superboy who only stared wide-eyed at the whole fiasco.

"You mean an outsider managed to hack the system?" Robin questioned. In response KF shook his replied and answered,

"No. It was someone on Earth that much they know for sure, but not exactly where. Actually when Batman tried to track where the signal came from it ended up in the middle of Siberia."

Robin placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin trying to figure out how Batman was outwitted. While trying to figure out possible people that could be Glitch, the blonde headed girl they met earlier that day flashed through his head…..Strange….

Superboy sort of figured something like this would happen. Megan looked at him flirtatiously along with Artemis causing him to slightly flinch. Luckily it couldn't be seen to a normal person's sight. He excused himself from the situation and walked to his room.

The click of a cell phone was heard…

/

_/Anna and Marinta/_

/

Bzzzzzzz Marinta's phone vibrated. It was about 11 o'clock a night. Marinta sleeply opened her eyes and grabbed the phone. It was Conner.

What the hell is his issue!

She growled as she went to check the message…

_Hey I was bored and my roommates are acting stupid. I need someone sensible to talk to!_

The brunette smiled at the message. He certainly knew how to compliment a girl. Now wide awake she responded.

_Well Well. Look who's desperate. Anyway how are you doing?_

The conversation between the two texters went on like this:

_Alright you?_

_Fine. So what got you to have nerve to text at 11 at night?_

…_._

…_.? What does that mean?_

_It means nothing anyway do you want to go to a fast food place tomorrow. I'm bored…._

_Sure. My friend will probably be asleep until 12 in da afternoon. Let's get breakfast._

_8 o'clock?_

_8'oclock. See ya._

_Bye._

Her phone clicked close and she stared at it for a while until a realization hit her.

She was just asked out by a hot guy and she accepted. Maybe life isn't so bad after all. As she set her alarm clock for 7:30 the next morning, her eyes drooped. Once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

/

_/Mount Justice/_

/

Score… thought Superboy as he smiled to himself.

/

**Author's Note: Oooooh foreshadowing! Sorry it took so long school and stuff caught up with me. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about Marinta and Superboy's date with a little steamyness and hottness. Don't worry no lemon YET….. (laughs evilly in background) Prepare for a bloody nose…**


	6. Spinning Circles Chapter 5

*Beep! Beep! SLAM!* Marinta's hand lingered on the alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and jumped up.

Clothes ended up flying across the room in the brunette's attempt to find suitable clothing for her supposed 'date'. After a while she finally settled on her usual outfit, because all her clothes were either way too formal or way too lazy looking.

Marinta walked into the light blue bathroom and added some minor powder to cover up some of her redness and she applied it to her cheeks to prevent any blushes from showing. (Oh, if only she knew XD.) Doing a quick twirl Marinta sneakily left the her room and made sure not to wake any one.

In the middle of the night Anna woke Marinta up to say that her brother would not be living with them, but with his friend.

As her thoughts wandered from that she began to think of the only fast-food place in town to Conner being there. Marinta smacked herself lightly on her cheeks to remind herself she was fawning over a guy she just recently met. Though the two had A LOT in common, especially concerning their knowledge on scientific subjects. The only downside is that…

….he knew nothing about culture…..

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Marinta still found it funny that she had to sit there and explain stuff like all the amazing actors and fashion designers like Lana Lang. Which she found out Clark once dated the designer. New little piece of information that will be tucked away for later.

Since it was nice and warm outside Marinta decided to leave her coat and take only her purse with her.

* * *

**_/At The Fast-food place (At the same time)/_**

* * *

Superboy was nervous. He had really no idea what he was getting himself into, and he utterly embarrassed himself on his lack of knowledge on normal life. The T.V. played all night in the raven-haired teen's room so now he was up to date on all of the latest bands and everything.

Self-control was another problem with Conner.

When the two first met he had many not so good thoughts. Thank the heavens his common sense prevented him from doing that. Superboy thought maybe he was attracted to her because of genetics. He just prayed she wasn't completely like her Aunt.

It took forever for him to make an excuse to leave by himself without having anyone follow him into town. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

After a few minutes the bell above the door signaled someone's arrival. In his peripheral vision he noticed it was Marinta. She was glancing back and forth nervously trying to find him. Conner raised his hand and waved toward Marinta making his existence known.

His heart leapt in his throat as she waved back at him with a huge smile as she made her way towards him. A very new feeling to the young super hero.

When the brunette sat down the two started to have a conversation consisting mostly of small talk. It was very awkward for a while.

"…You know what screw the small talk and ask each other questions so we can get to know each other better," Marinta finally complained. Conner laughed at her 'ice breaking' comment.

"Okay then Marinta….What is your favorite color?" Marinta blinked twice and blushed before answering.

"Sky blue," she mumbled. He smiled, his eyes were sky blue. At least he knew he was her type in some ways. Marinta's eye twitched when she saw the raven haired teen smirk. Then an idea popped in her head, which made her say a very awkward question in a hushed voice. Luckily the couple was in a secluded area of the restaurant, but it didn't really help.

"Are you a….. virgin?" The question caught Conner off guard making him slightly blush. A moment later the waitress came buy to ask the two what they wanted to order to Conner's relief and Marinta's dismay.

"Hello. What would you like to order?" The skimpily dressed waitress asked more to Conner than to his female companion. As Conner ordered a coke, the waitress smiled seductively, but when Marinta ordered her iced tea the waitress glared at her. Giving her a warning if you will. The waitress haughtily walked away from the table.

Marinta childishly stuck her tongue out at the slut. Conner on the other hand shivered.

"I swear chicks flirt with me a little TOO forcefully. If she gives me her number will you help me burn," Conner said in a very serious tone laced with humor. The young brunette went into a fit of giggles.

"Of course. But I highly doubt that brainless bimbo even knows her phone number though." Conner smiled. She was very quick witted and understood situations a lot better than her Aunt. In turn Marinta thought Conner was more of the type of guy who wasn't all shy and stuff like Clark.

* * *

**_/Two Places Somewhere In The Universe/_**

* * *

"Achoooo!"

* * *

**_/Marinta and Conner/_**

* * *

After the waitress brought their drinks and left the two went into a very intellectual conversation….

"I personally think that the theory does hold some truth, but not the entire truth," explained Marinta.

"Well I think it has no truth to it. The fact that some of the calculations are wrong means the theory is completely inconclusive making it more than likely false." The young women sighed in defeat. He got her there. Conner smirked at his victory.

The couple finished their drinks and called the waitress by to pick up the glasses and give them the bill, which Conner insisted on paying.

"Thank you for coming here. Here's your receipt and have a nice day," called the waitress to Conner.

Once the two were walking to the beach Conner gave Marinta the receipt. She looked at him quizzically until he pointed to something written on it.

"She actually wrote her number for you," Marinta yelled, " Really now….." The brunette pulled out a liter and proceeded to burn it. The young hero watched with amusement in his eyes as his object of desire burned the piece of paper.

The two walked down the beach to the pier and along the way talked about personally stuff like their likes and dislikes. Both agreed not to dig into each other's past unless the other wanted to completely open up.

Conner sat on the edge of the pier and patted the ground next to him signaling Marinta to sit next to him. She gently smiled at him. A peaceful silence immersed the couple until Conner broke the silence.

"It sort of feel like I've known you forever. I know it's a cheesy line, but it's true," stated Conner with a light blush. Marinta's face turned as red as a cherry.

"Y-yeah," she replied. Conner looked at her as she stared at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Desires he never had around anyone else began to arise. He tightened his hand into a fist on the opposite side of where Marinta was sitting until his knuckles turned white. He swallowed the heat that was rising in his throat.

Her lips looked so inviting at the moment….

Marinta knew they were moving so fast. It was so wrong, but so right. She remembered a saying that 'only fools rush into love' or something similar. Several times her mind fell into the gutter and now was one of those times. Her face turned a shade of red. Looking into those earnest eyes was something she couldn't do at the moment. They were moving way to fast, but to her heart it didn't matter. She was head over heels.

Her body betrayed her as she looked into those sky blue eyes…..

The two locked each other into what seemed like a small staring contest. They both had tell-tale signs of lust in their eyes. Slowly, they leaned in and closed the space between them. Everything seemed to fade in the background. It was only afternoon when the sun shone at its brightest.

Closer….

Slowly….

The two locked lips and kissed. Both of them closed their eyes.

Superboy licked her bottom lip trying to gain entrance. She didn't budge until Conner bit her bottom lip causing Marinta to gasp allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. As the couple were in a trance Conner's hand cradled her scalp as his other hand gently sat her onto his lap. Marinta's hand fisted into Conner's black locks as her other hand rested on his chest.

Conner deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from Marinta. He smirked into the kiss. A thousand thoughts ran through the brunette's head at that moment, but every thought was blurred and unseen. His hand slowly caressed her back lightly making her shiver.

Eventually the two parted for air and looked into each other's eyes. Almost immediately Marinta looked at the base of his throat as her face blushed violently. A chuckle escaped the teen's mouth at their current condition. This time Conner broke the ice.

"So…we are going out now," he spoke as he quirked his eyebrow. Marinta looked at him for a split second and turned her face in a pouting expression.

"S-sure…." she mumbled.

The bushes moved though Superboy didn't notice. A red-headed boy smiled.

"Looks like someone got a girlfriend. Can't wait to tell everyone else."

* * *

**_/_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** *claps hands together and bows* I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of stuff is going on and I had a writer's block (which sucked by the way). Give me your opinion on the kiss scene. It was my first time actually writing that type of scene. Tips and that would be helpful. Anyway I'll try to update when I can. Thanks XD!


	7. Spinning Circles Chapter 6

"Well, looks like we are officially going out huh?" Marinta mumbled as Conner was walking her home. In all of her life Marinta had little to no experience with guys and dating. Heck that was her first kiss on the pier as her new boyfriend found out.

Superboy on the other hand had the same amount of experience in romance as Marinta had. It took the brunette a while to believe him because he was one hell of a kisser and seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Looks like we have to explain this to your Aunt and with my luck Clark will find out too." Conner sighed. He slowly entwined his hands with Marinta causing her to glance at him from the corner of her eye and blush.

The couple walked up the steps to the house and Marinta turned around to look at Conner. She smiled gently.

"That was…a great date.." she mumbled.

" It really was." Conner smirked and gently kissed her as she turned around to say good-bye. Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet as her new boyfriend waved and walked off. To Marinta's horror, when she walked through the door she saw her best-friend's face unglue itself from the window to give her a large grin. It looked like it could break her face.

"Myyyy ooohhhh myyyy….. Looks like someone's growing up fast. Lois is probably going to have a heart attack now." A door slamming in her face was the response.

Psshhh Anna should not have followed her to her room. Though now the brunette knew she was going to have to leave eventually and play "20 questions". Oh joy!…NOT… Now Marinta was left to her thoughts…. Shortly after she squealed like a fan girl.

* * *

_/At Mount Justice/_

* * *

Superboy smiled to himself as he walked in the main area of the base where missions were assigned. The only thing wrong today was that he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched when he kissed Marinta. His eyebrows knitted together in thought. A voice cut in, throwing him out of his current train of thought.

"Look who's back…." Wally said evilly. Every member of the team looked at the teen before them with different expressions. Kid Flash and Wally smiled wickedly, Aqua Lad was smirking, and Megan and Artemis looked somewhat hurt. The raven haired teen's eye twitched in response to the stares.

"You were spying on me weren't you Wally…." he sighed.

"Soooo….how was the date and kiss?" Robin asked completely disregarding the earlier comment.

"None of your damn business," was the curt reply along with, "Go near her and I **will **hurt you." At that moment Batman decided to show up and give them a mission. Superboy's skin crawled. Something unexpected was going to happen, and he felt he was going to get yelled at for some reason…..

* * *

_/At The Daily Planet/ _

* * *

"…and that's all I know Lois," Anna replied from her end of the line before adding, "She's yelling like a fan girl as well…so bye!" Lois looked at the phone as it signaled the end of the call. My own niece is dating my co-worker Clark's relative…great. Lois rolled her eyes and glared at Clark. He lifted an eyebrow at the glare.

"What's wrong Lois. You normally don't glare at me until after we get to a site," laughed Clark. The glare worsened making the hero shift uncomfortably. The reporter palmed her face.

"So you don't know…" she trailed off. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't know what?" Clark's interest grew.

"Your relative Conner is now going out with my niece. To add to that they haven't known each other for long. Sometimes I wonder if she is more like her father than my adopted sister," she mumbled the last part though her co-worker didn't notice. Reason being, he comically fell out of his chair in shock.

Lois began to laugh loudly causing Jimmy to run by and see Clark in a strange predicament making him laugh along with Lois.

The chair's back was on the floor with Clark still somewhat sitting on it trying to get up. Within two seconds all the papers around his desk flew off and covered him and the floor. His tie was in his face and his glasses were crooked.

The manager of the Daily Planet looked out his office door in surprise as the predicament happened.

The photographer was smiling as he helped Clark up as Lois began to pick up papers.

"Wow Clark! Never knew you could be that shocked. What did Lois say?" Jimmy asked while glancing at Lois. The country boy blinked as Lois answered his question.

"Clark's relative is now going out with my niece. Oh before I forget Clark I gave Marinta and Anna three tickets instead of two so Conner can come with us to the banquet Bruce is holding in Gotham."

Clark blinked again and nodded in response. This is going to be akward.

* * *

_/At a Diner Sometime Later/_

* * *

Clark Kent explained everything to Bruce that happened. His expression…was very surprised.

"Same taste in women," was his only reply. In response Kent began to rub away the incoming headache.

"That doesn't really help you know." Bruce crossed his arms as Clark stared at him.

"Well I can't do much since Lois found out before any of us did…." Bruce began to say until something clicked.

"On second thought the covert group knew about this, but they didn't know exactly who." Clark's eye twitched. Bruce could tell Clark was at the end of his wits. With all the hero work increasing and finding out he had a clone/son didn't help and well with the latest installment well let's say Bruce couldn't blame him.

"Look at it this way Clark. At least the kid is having a normal life and Lois and Marinta aren't blood related," he tacked on.

"I already knew that Marinta's mother is Lois's elder adopted sister. I am more worried about what's going to happen at the banquet. All of the league will be there one way or another along with Lex Luther," The billionaire cut off the reporter.

"The rest of the covert team should be there as well. The heroes who know their identity will keep an eye on them, so there is nothing to worry about." Clark took a sip of his coffee hoping there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_/At The Justice league/_

* * *

Flash's jaw dropped as Black Canary told him the news about Superboy's girlfriend.

"So…we get to meet her at Batsy's banquet. Yes!" cheered Flash. Black Canary looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" Flash stopped cheering and smiled.

"Enjoy the awkward atmosphere of course." he obviously stated. Black Canary shook her head.

* * *

_/With Anna and Marinta/_

* * *

After '20 questions' with Anna, Marinta was finally allowed to watch some T.V. in peace until Anna spilled the beans.

"**YOU TOLD MY AUNT!" **Marinta roared making Anna smile sheepishly.

"Weeeelllll your Aunt sounded cool with it and I explained everything and she gave you an extra ticket to invite Conner to the banquet…." pacified Anna.

"I forgive you….For now." was the only thing she could say. Could have been worse. Now all she had to do was explain to Conner everything…..damn.

The brunette opened the door to her room and began to call Conner. Almost immediately it was answered.

" Hey what's up," was his reply.

"Well you see I have a spare ticket to a banquet that my Aunt gave me and I was wondering if you could come with?"

It was quite on the line for a few moments.

"Sure… I'll meet you at the airport. Lois gave me an angry call to let me know."

"…Anna did that not me…."

"Hmph….don't worry I know. Won't hold it against you." Marinta sighed.

"You know it's formal right?" She could practically hear her boyfriend smirk on the other line.

"Yeah I know. Make sure you are prepared to leave the party anytime though…" He added darkly. Marinta's face turned bright red at the suggestions hidden in the phrase and his voice.

"W-w-we-well b-bye" spluttered Marinta.

"Bye"

* * *

_/Meanwhile In Anna's Lair/_

* * *

"Project Kr…." Read the screen as Anna furiously hacked Lex Luthor's personal computer….

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter's latest installment! *throws confetti* I know it's a lot of stuff crammed in one chapter though. Oh well XD. And yes peoples I am using some stuff from the comic minus Lex's D.N.A. If you don't know what I'm talking about look it up. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews etc. *looks around somewhat happy and scared* In addition, I will try to update as much as I can if those stupid Honor classes get in the way *mumbles about burning text books and stuff**gets shot and stands back up*. Well thank you loyal readers for being amazing!

_**PLEASE REVIEWETH ME NEEDETH MORETH.**_


	8. Spinning Circles Chapter 7

"Hey Conner! Over here!" Anna yelled. Marinta looked at her hyperactive friend. Note to self do NOT allow her anywhere near sugar before the party. The guy winced at the loudness and the embarrassment.

"How are you Marinta?"

"Fine…" The small talk between the two failed because the evil little blonde who ran into the plane after being glared at. At the very least the couple had two seats next to each other, to themselves. Bruce Wayne, being the organizer of the banquet and Lois's ex-boyfriend, gave them three first class tickets. Bright side of knowing and being friends with a rich guy.

Anna was in the very first seat, while Marinta and Conner were in a more secluded area. The brunette thought it best to ask her boyfriend what her Aunt said/threatened to him. As if reading her mind he spoke.

"Since we have a three hour plane ride let's talk about what your Aunt said. Because I'm guessing you really want to know." Marinta turned her head and nodded.

"Yeah please explain because something tells me she might have encouraged you instead of threatening you like I expected." Conner smirked as he entwined his hands with his girlfriend's.

"Actually she encouraged and threatened me…" he drawled. Marinta gave him a disbelieving face.

"Really…What did she say? Make sure to say it word for word." The teen chuckled darkly before continuing.

"She said 'Make sure to use protection and I swear if you don't and she gets pregnant I will personally hunt you down.'" Marinta turned a violent shade of red and began to mutter about perverted relatives. Conner smirked as she looked at her feet.

The swift sound of a curtain made Marinta look at Conner in surprise. Before she could say anything her boyfriend said,

"Privacy…" Conner let go of Marinta's hand and began to kiss her sweetly. While his one hand was holding the brunette in place, he pulled up the arm rests between the chairs to allowing him more easy access. He pulled her to his end of the seat and laid her across the two seats. His left hand at the back of her head pushed her closer in an effort to deepen the kiss. Both of Marinta's hands entangled themselves in Conner's hair. Conner's right arm grabbed Marinta's left leg so it rested on his waist. Subconsciously the brunette threw her right leg around his waist. After the two broke apart for something called oxygen the young hero began to leave kisses down her neck to her collarbone leaving a decent hicky as well mind you. Marinta moaned a response…..

* * *

_**/Front of The Plane/**_

* * *

Anna began to gag when she heard Marinta moan her boyfriend's name. Immediately she whipped out a pair of sound-proof head phones and hooked them up to her laptop. Lately, she noticed the Justice League was getting pretty damn close to finding her, but not close enough as it would seem.

The laptop whined to life as Anna was thinking about everything lately. By reviewing the League's files she found out about 'Project Camdus' along with the illegal experiments. She had her suspicions at first, but after seeing the files it confirmed it. This place actually created a successful clone of Superman. A teenage version none the less.

Camdus itself caught her eye because there was a rumor going on that all the major hackers, like herself, were talking about. Apparently, this whole 'Camdus' thing was created by Lex Luthor and supposedly sold, but the suspicions remained. Only Luthor would go as far to make a Superman clone. Heck he already tried, but failed. Someone has to be helping him, but who.

Luthor is involved no doubt since his personal computer holds many copies of Camdus files. The odd thing was he was unknown video chatting with people that were untraceable. Anna knew for a fact the Justice League doesn't know about his involvement.

With all these facts at her hands Anna told Marinta about it. Marinta calmly told Anna that they were going to go to Lex's hotel room and get all the information they can and give it to Lois. Who in turn would give the information to Superman. Anna worried about how to lose Conner, but Marinta already thought of a plan.

Anna and her were going to head back to the hotel early, so they can have some fast food instead of the weird fancy stuff and for the two of them to have some girl time. With their personalities everyone should buy it. The blonde double checked to make sure her files were in proper order.

At times like these Marinta was a little too much like Lois.

* * *

_**/With The Team/**_

* * *

"Tell me again why Supie gets to go to the party with his girlfriend again?" complained Kid Flash. Black Canary looked back at the ginger and then turned around to ignore him.

"Oh shut up stupid!" replied Artemis. Her and Megan got over Superboy, no need to rub salt in the wound. All of the boys meaning Wally and Kaldur wore suits. Wally had yellow tie while Kaldur had a blue tie. Other than that difference the suits looked the same.

Megan used her ability to give herself a normal skin color and a nice dress. The pink dress had spaghetti straps and went to mid-calf. Artemis wore her hair up in a messy bun with a cute emerald hair tie. Her dress was a soft green that was just above the ground. Both girls wore flats that matched their dresses color respectively.

All of the members know each other's secret identity, with much reluctance on Robin's part. The group knew they would see him at the banquet in a couple of hours.

Black Canary turned at the group who were conversing in idle chit-chat.

"Time to get going everyone."

* * *

_**/With Lois/**_

* * *

The reporter's thoughts were buzzing through her head. Her little niece seemed to be going out with someone honest and dependable at least. The phone conversation proved that Conner was not just messing with her niece. Still the urge to interrogate her could-be-nephew-in-law in person still remained firm and strong.

Besides the point she herself wanted to see Clark's relative to see if he was handsome or not.

Lois then said aloud to herself,

"I swear if he is as geeky as Clark is and as much of a prude I swear I'll kill the both of them…."

* * *

_**/With Clark/**_

* * *

A gentle breeze brushed the curtains of a window in the hotel. A man adjusted his tie in front of the mirror before him.

He knew things were going to get awkward.

The only thing he could do is hope things played out appropriately and nothing of importance happened. Meaning Lois didn't nearly get herself killed and Gotham City remained in one piece.

Suddenly, a chill ran up Clark's spine and he sneezed violently.

* * *

_**/?/**_

* * *

To think he was finally successful in that specific venture. Help was needed, but it didn't effect his pride. He still couldn't believe everything was running this smoothly. Even his business partner was surprised. Still the feeling of something going wrong could not be shaken.

* * *

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Yay! Another update by me… Nobody has been reviewing as much as I had hoped. *goes into corner and grows mushrooms on head* I am still thankful for all you wonderful readers who review I really do, but please review more often. Dragonrain618 has been a wonderful supporter through and through! *smiles widely at everyone* I might not update for a while because I have a brain blank right now and don't how I should write the next chapter. *looks at imaginary bulletin board for ideas* Please private message me or write ideas in your reviews for a good plot twister which might or might not be used. Sorry for the shortness but please review more. (Also I plan on writing a One Piece fanfic and will work on it soon.)


	9. Spinning Circles Chapter 8

"Ladies first," Conner spoke. Marinta's eyebrow rose at his antics. The bloody little pervert, she thought. During their little make out session, he nearly unclipped her bra and he left a hickey on her collar bone. At least it could be covered with make-up. Anna rolled her eyes as she followed the couple off the plane.

Hopefully they will lose Conner at the party and do some snooping around. The only downside was that it was possible the Justice League would be hiding around. Lex Luthor has been up to something and the League had suspicions unlike Anna. She was absolutely positive. All she had to do was to get the solid evidence.

Marinta's hand entwined with Conner's as they headed to the taxi that would take them to the hotel they would be staying in. The brunette felt bad for having to ditch her boyfriend later, but she had no choice. Being in a family of curious and justice loving people, it sort of rubbed off on her at one point.

The couple looked at one another and smile as the entered the large cab following Ann. Breaking off from her boyfriend Marinta sat next to Anna. Said boyfriend's eyebrow rose, but he shrugged it off. He would never completely understand the mind of a woman. The two friends gave each other a look of mutual agreement as the two walked out of the cab.

"I wish you luck in meeting Lois, Conner," pitied the blonde. Marinta glared at the evil blonde.

"Don't worry she wouldn't have said what she said on the phone if she meant to kill me, so don't worry," Conner replied coolly. Anna looked bewildered for a few moments before following the couple inside the large hotel.

"Wow…Bruce Wayne certainly knows how to pick a hotel," Marinta admired under her breath. Conner smirked at her dumbfounded expression. If she saw the Young Justice Base she would have probably fainted.

"Hello. Welcome to the Gotham Hotel. Please give me your name and such so you can be given your keys to your rooms," the receptionist welcomed. The young hero began to talk to the receptionist as Marinta and Anna had a small argument in the background.

"Looks like somebody has a hickey," the blonde snickered.

"At least I have one," the brunette retaliated. A growl escaped from the younger girl's lips as Conner walked up to them with two keys. He gave a key to Marinta and kept one for himself.

"Bet you Lois made sure you two wouldn't be sharing a room," the third wheel mumbled.

"I highly doubt that, but let's pretend." Both girls blushed a violent shade of red. Almost at the same time the two walked into the elevator followed by the pervert, as Anna had officially dubbed him.

"Looks like your sharing a room with me Marinta," Conner spoke. Anna pressed the button to their floor and smirked when the elevator doors closed.

She was standing outside of the elevator.

The brunette blinked in confusion as her so-called friend gave Conner the thumbs up before the couple were out of sight. Once the light signaling which floor the elevator was on changed Anna walked to the lounge area. Wouldn't want to walk in on something awkward now would we.

She twirled the key to the room in her hand as she plopped onto the small couch and opened her laptop. Of course it wasn't a large super-powered computer, but it would suit it's intended purposes.

Lately, a new rumor has been going on in the internet community, many of her fellow hackers confirmed this. Batman and his side-kick were hot on her virtual trail. Being on hiatus helped greatly, but she had to re-enter and put a stop to her inactivity. She needed the information concerning Luthor's security system. One of Glitch's trusted friends, Viro22, obtained said information.

The two knew each others identity because they were brother and sister.

A private chat room opened up. Anna looked around the area she was in and made sure none of the video cameras had her computer screen on the monitor before excepting the request.

_I have the info Glitch. Took a while but it worked._

_Excellent thnx. I owe you one Viro22._

_Don't worry about it what are fellow hackers for huh._

A pop up window appeared for downloading and she downloaded the schematics, guard patrol, you know the works. While analyzing one of the maps Anna heard someone yell a the entrance.

"WHY? That was so boring!" Kid Flash yelled.

The blonde looked up to see the red-headed kid who hit on her walk in with a group of people. She blinked several times as she watched the little entourage of people walk into the V.I.P rooms. It was very odd. They only use those rooms for important meetings.

She shook her head as she powered down her laptop. One thing at a time now.

Robin walked into the hotel to meet the other members in the V.I.P. room but saw the girl from New England stand up. Why was she here? He watched as the blonde entered the elevator. Before the doors managed to close she gave him a very surprised look to the boy wonder's satisfaction.

Anna stared dumbfounded at the elevator doors. Hadn't she seen that guy before? Maybe she had been reading to many maps and her brain was just a pile of mush at the moment. The elevator dinged signaling her stop.

Anna looked at the room next to hers. It seemed those two would have their private time. She pulled a pair of ear plugs from her pocket and grinned. Those two could be as loud as they wanted to.

* * *

_/With Conner and Marinta/_

* * *

Marinta bit her lip as Conner was leaving a trail of kisses from her chin to her naval. Trying to suppress a moan with this sexy guy feeling her up was fairly hard.

Conner growled before going back up to her face. His eyes were glossed over. The party wouldn't start for about another five hours and the hotel rooms were rented for two days and three night, not including tonight of course. He was going to make sure those nights were more action than sleep.

Her body shook as the sound of Conner's growled rippled through her. The bed shifted slightly as her breathing became slightly labored. The white shirt she was wearing was thrown across the room and that was about all the clothing gone. The young hero's hand grabbed the girls ass making her finally let out a moan making him grin in satisfaction.

* * *

_/Lois and entourage/_

* * *

Lois walked around the hotel towing Clark and Bruce behind her. Luckily, she found out the room her niece was in and was going to drop in for a visit. Bruce and Clark trailed slightly behind the happy-go-lucky reporter. Something bad was going to happen they could just feel it.

* * *

_/Conner and Marinta/_

* * *

Marinta's hands fisted into Conner's hair as he swallowed her moan in there passionate kiss. After some time Conner got her to comply with his inner wishes. The two were making out on the bed with Conner positioned between Marinta's legs. Violently, he ground his hips to the young woman beneath him, making her back arch.

"C-coooonnnerrrr," she moaned. He swallowed thickly trying to maintain his self-control. It was so tempting to bang her senseless right then and there. Conner smirked he wanted to tease her a little more and make her beg.

* * *

_/Lois and entourage/_

* * *

Lois smiled as she reached the door. The two heroes were further down the hallway taking their time in catching up. The reporter pulled out a key to the room from her purse. Clark looked at Bruce with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how Lois got her hands on the room key.

The door unlocked with a soft click. Almost immediately after, Lois could of sworn she heard her niece squeak. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to see quite a surprising sight.

The millionaire and the reporter watched Lois's surprised expression. Her face was a bright shade of red as she grinned. Clark stood there stunned along with Bruce at what Lois said next.

"Didn't know I was interrupting my niece losing her virginity."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter completed. I am so sorry for not updating more often. I will try though and I will have the time because of winter break and the fact I'm gonna have my wisdom teeth pulled. *feels like crying* Anyway hope you enjoyed this latest and please review! **xxOMGgalxx out.**


	10. Spinning Circles Chapter 9

"WAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Marinta yelled. With an abnormal amount of strength, the brunette pushed her boyfriend onto the floor. Once his shirtless body met with the floor he let out a soft grunt.

"Checking on my niece at a bad time, apparently," Lois mused, "I'll talk to you later at the party Marinta. Oh and Conner have fun! ~"

Lois shut the door causing the pillow directed at her face into the wooden door.

Turning on her heel the reporter grabbed the stunned heroes and dragged them into the elevator with her. Before the doors closed Lois smiled at Clark.

"Looks like your relative isn't as much of a prude as you are…" Clark's eyes widened immensely while the billionaire laughed aloud at the whole thing.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Marinta murmured. She was in nothing but her underwear with her shirtless boyfriend above her about to rid himself of his pants right when Lois walked in. Now Conner sat on the floor with a pissed off expression plastered across his face, and his girlfriend was sitting on the bed hugging the other pillow to her chest.

"If that wasn't a cock-block then I don't know what is," Conner said aloud while getting his suit out of the suit case. Marinta turned her head as Conner got dressed with a blush gracing her features. Not too long after Marinta began to dress as well for the party.

Conner's suit was basic except for his deep red tie. The bathroom door opened to reveal his gorgeous girlfriend. Even though he didn't understand why she got dressed in the bathroom, he had already seen her in her underwear.

He swallowed down the rising heat as he stared at her. It was truly tempting to say screw the party and have a little bit of fun, but he couldn't. With their luck Lois would walk in during the "real stuff".

Marinta stood before him in a deep red strapless dress. It touched the floor in the back and began to lift up in the front to reveal her gold-colored roman sandals with heels. Her hair was let down with a gold-colored headband with matching ribbons coming off it. To top the outfit off, she had two gold earrings and the necklace her parents gave her.

The only odd part of the outfit was the purse was abnormally large. It could probably keep an outfit or two in it.

After he snapped out of his daze, he held out his arm for his date to take. Marinta looped her arms in Conner's and the two walked out of the room to be greeted by Anna.

She wore a light yellow dress that went to her knees with a large red ribbon around her waist tied up in a bow at her back. The blonde was carrying a messenger bag with her. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion until Marinta spoke up shyly.

"Conner…later me and Anna are gonna have some girl time and ditch the party a little early. Since we are in Gotham we both wanted to go to a café and hang out and talk about girl stuff for a while. I promise to spend the rest of the time we're here with you," she added quickly. The youngest of the group let out a snicker.

The young hero sighed and nodded to her in understanding.

"Alright. But be careful," emphasizing the last words. Anna shook her head as Marinta gave her boyfriend a beaming smile.

"Not that I don't like this _fluffy_ moment, but I shall meet you to at the party." The two friends waved to one another until each were out of each other's field of vision.

Conner leaned down and gave Marinta a peck the lips making the latter of the two blush. The young man chuckled as the couple headed to the party in the reception hall.

* * *

"Soooo we get to meet his girlfriend," KF said. Black Canary gave a quick nod before leaving the kids at the refreshment table. Robin looked at Artemis and Megan to notice them fidget slightly. Looks like all of them were interested into meeting Superboy's girlfriend.

"It's you!" a voice yelled making the entire team turn their heads to the voice to notice it was the blonde girl Wally tried to hit on but failed. Robin blinked several times.

"The name's Artemis and it is a pleasure to meet someone that can tell Wally off," Artemis introduced herself. Anna looked at the other blonde a bit before letting out a quick laugh and shook the out-stretched hand before her.

"Looks like I already made a new friend. The name's Anna by the way." The rest of the team stated their names and Robin introduced himself as Dick Grayson. Anna nodded her head in acknowledgement as each person introduced themselves.

Anna and Artemis started up a conversation making the rest of the team cut off theirs and listen in interest.

"….my friend is here with her boyfriend Conner. They should be here any minute and yes I know you are all friends cause I saw him with you guys," Anna spoke.

"Wait, wait. You know Conner's girlfriend? What's her name?" Wally interrupted making Artemis let out an annoyed sigh at the speedster's antics. Anna's eyebrow rose up to her hairline as all of the teens' attention was now on her.

"Her name's Marinta and she just walked in with Conner." As if on cue, the said couple walked in having them watched by the group ahead of them. Marinta gave Anna a slight wave and smile as Conner smirked and gave his friend's a two finger salute.

"You must be Marinta. We have heard quite a bit about your from Anna," Kaldur said. Marinta gave Anna a look as said friend shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Yes that would be my name and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all," Marinta spoke politely. Conner introduced her to everyone and vice-versa. The group conversation was fairly funny and lively with the help of Wally's and Artemis's bickering. After a while Lois walked up to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I need to borrow these two," Lois cut in dragging the couple away to Bruce and Clark.

"Was that Lois Lane?" Megan asked. Anna looked at the confused girl and made a "Imma a stupid" face.

"Her name is Marinta Lane, Lois Lane's niece. I almost forgot about that," Anna replied. The entire team looked toward the group their teammate was dragged to. The rest of the Justice League present at the party looked at Superman and his counter-part. All thought the same thing.

_Yep same taste in women._

* * *

"Bruce I don't think you have officially met my niece in person. Bruce this is Marinta. Marinta this is Bruce." Marinta and Bruce both nodded to each other in greeting. Lois turned to look at Conner.

"Seems you have been treating my niece well," Lois said with a grin.

"I always keep my promises," Conner retorted. Lois place both of her hands on her hips.

"Clark, your relative has more guts than you do. You can learn a thing or two from him." Conner shifted uncomfortably under Clark's stare. Marinta was the only one who noticed this and planned to ask him about it later.

"That was a splendid talk Aunty L but me and Conner should get going. Don't want to leave the others waiting too long," Marinta said before departing with Conner right behind her. He muttered a low thanks to his girlfriend.

* * *

The party was now in full swing when Lex Luthor entered. Marinta and Anna made eye contact without the group knowing. It was now time to get the information they needed to confirm their suspicions. Marinta gave Conner a kiss on the cheek and looked at everyone else as Anna stood next to her.

"Anna and I here have to get going. We have to have some girl time once in a while and I don't really like Luthor over there due to my Aunt's rants about how much of jerk he is so I'll see you guys later."

A series of goodbye's followed the duo as they headed to the hotel rooms to get dressed as fast as their legs could carry them. Both teens wore dark colored clothing that allowed them not to be seen in the dark or be noticed in a large crowd.

* * *

The new reporter and her hacker friend met at the entrance of the hotel. Anna double checked for her laptop and hacking material to make sure it was in the bag. Once everything was set they headed off to the hotel Lex Luthor was currently staying at.

Marinta put a black beanie and gloves on as Anna did the same. The two made it to the back entrance to the hotel. If they went in through the front they would definitely be caught one way or the other.

Anna plugged in a little usb-insert of some sort into the control panel for the hotel. Within moments the door opened and Anna safely deposited her computer ware back into the bag.

Slowly Marinta walked in and surveyed the area for any signs of people or cameras in the small room. Knowing the coast was clear, the reporter signaled the blonde to come in the room. Anna sat Indian-style on the floor and opened up her laptop. Her main concern was taking out the security cameras by putting them in a loop.

The hacker plugged her computer into the wall and proceeded to mess with the cameras so they can make it to Luthor's room without trouble. The guards were something they didn't have to worry about.

Those fat idiots wouldn't be able to fit in an air-vent or even think of that possibility.

Marinta unscrewed the vent protector with some difficulty but managed.

"Come on Anna," Marinta whispered motioning in front of her. Anna smirked as a holographic image of the hotel vent layouts appeared from her electronic wrist-band.

"Damn!" The blonde hissed after her head made contact with the top of the ducts. Marinta giggled lightly as she kicked out the vent to Luthor's penthouse. At times like these Marinta was thankful for her small amount of abnormal strength.

It was dark, but the street lights outside gave the room some light, an eerie light though. Anna softly made her way to Lex's personal computer as Marinta began to search the file cabinets the rich man brought with him.

Some of the files were mundane that Marinta just left alone. A few caught her eye and she took pictures of the contents and neatly returned the file. One stood out from the rest of them all. It was labeled 'The League of Shadows'. Marinta's eyebrow's furrowed and the reporter in her screamed,

_This brings even more questions_…!

A low growl left her throat startling her friend who started up her laptop. A low sorry was whispered.

Once Marinta was satisfied about the information she got, she walked over to Anna to see what she was doing. A large download screen was shown on Anna's laptop and a bunch of windows with tons of numbers. Anna was hacking furiously.

"It seems that Luthor really doesn't want anyone to know what stuff is on here," Anna mumbled. Marinta frowned a bit and nodded. Now she was really curious on what was going on. A whirring noise followed by a clicked signaled the download was complete without flaws.

Just as Anna finished packing the door to the balcony began to open. The two friends tensed and twirled around to meet a pair of eyes staring back at them…

* * *

**Author's Note:** *gets shot* Sorry the cliff hanger was too hard to resist and this chapter was a little longer than the others. Yep and I would like to thank **_dragonrain618_** and _**shisumi12**_ for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Please review so the plot bunnies for this story do not starve in my head like so many others…they eat my reviews greedily and snuff out flames… **xxOMGgalxx**


	11. Spinning Circles Chapter 10

"Looks like some stray kittens got curious," Catwoman said while walking up to the girls. Marinta looked at the villain then her friend. Catwoman wasn't evil exactly, but not the type of person you want to get in a fight with.

"And? All the original stuff is still here and we didn't steal any valuables so enjoy yourself," the brunette stated. Catwoman had her eyebrow raise in question. Little did she know the little blonde hoisted herself into the vents, her attention was on the young reporter slowly backing up.

"I would love to stay and chat with someone of your stature, but I have got to get going so…bye," Marinta laughed as her friend helped her into the vent. Catwoman watched in amusement as the two made there getaway.

After steeling a few valuables, Seline made the decision to tell Batman what happened this night.

A blinking street light and a dark ally was all the girls seen from the other side of the vent. Marinta slowly backed away and kicked the vent back open and put it back neatly. They had the information they needed now all they had to do was analyze it.

The hats and gloves were now burned in the fire a few hobos made. It was the best way to get rid of the evidence, Lex Luthor had his ways after all.

The party would still be going on for about another two hours, giving the two enough time to organize the information and gain some answers.

Quietly, Anna opened the door to her room and Marinta soon followed in after.

"Your kidding! The League of Shadows is working with Lex Luthor? This is not good. Not good at all!" Anna ranted as her laptop loaded.

"The checks Luthor sent them don't lie Anna. Something big is happening right under the Justice League's radar and we caught it. I say we just keep this little piece of information to ourselves just in case there is a mole in the Justice League," Marinta determined.

Anna glanced at her laptop and began to look through the Justice League's systems. At any rate she didn't give a flying fuck if she got caught. The fate of the planet surpassed that concern.

Marinta began to print out the pictures of evidence from Glitch's portable printer. The information concerning the League of Shadows and the Light were put in a separate pile from the usual dealings Luthor had done. Her Aunt could not find out about this, not until it was over or she found out herself.

Glitch motioned for her friend to see the screen. Displayed was the fact Red Tornado was M.I.A. He wasn't the mole, but a mere puppet. Marinta knew far better than to take a while stab, but her gut feeling told her that and she was going to go along with it.

"Marinta remember the time when the head football player tried to rape me…" Anna whispered. The brunette stiffened suddenly. That whole fiasco was when Marinta pulled off an amazing stunt.

"Yeah," Marinta hesitantly replied. The experience was not easy for her young friend to bring up, luckily the bastard wasn't successful or he would be dead.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any superpowers. When I was looking through the forums one day, I heard a rumor floating around that people from other planets have been here for a long time. You did say your father never told you his age and that he knew a lot about future technology I thought maybe. Also when I heard Superman was raised here as a child…" the blond trailed off. Marinta's eyes narrowed at the hypothesis. Could it be possible? It would explain so much about herself and where her father came from. The incident where her supposed super-strength showed up was when that football player was about to rape Anna…

* * *

"_Anna? Where are you? We have to hurry if we are gonna go to that new ice cream place!" A young Marinta yelled._

_The football field in front of her was in utter silence. The brunette scratched her head and looked around. Anna always responded to her calls, especially when it concerned junk food. Marinta suddenly remembered something._

_Her friend did say she was going to get her gymnastic stuff from the locker room. Maybe she fell and accidentally locked herself in one of the lockers. It wouldn't be the first time that happened._

_She smiled to herself as she started to go past the bleachers. A voice behind the bleachers caused her to stop._

"_Hold still and shut up if you don't want me to kill you," the voice whispered. Marinta knew that voice belonged to Garrison. He was the head of the football team. Another voice made her turn around and go rigid._

"_P-Please…stop it…," the other voiced sobbed. It was Anna. What the hell?_

_Anna shook in fear. This guy was going to rape her and she could do nothing about it. She was in nothing but her underwear and Garrison in his boxers. The girl knew she should have asked her friend to come with her. Just after that thought crossed her mind, a foot connected to the soon-to-be-rapist's head._

_Marinta glared at the guy who was just launched 20 feet away. How dare that bastard try to rape Anna. Thank goodness she made it in the nick of time. At this point Marinta was seeing a haze of red cloud her vision._

"_Marinta, is that you?" Anna asked shakily. Marinta's turned her head to face her trembling friend. Marinta let out a deep growl at her friend's state. He was going to pay._

"_Are you all right? Did I make it in time?" Marinta said urgently. Anna nodded her head with tears in her eyes._

"_He only managed to tear off my cloths. Nothing else…I was so scared," Anna whimpered. Marinta took off her jacket and wrapped it around her friend._

"_Wait here and I'll get you home. But first this jackass has to be beat up." Anna nodded numbly as she surrounded herself in her friend's jacket._

_Marinta stood up from her crouching position just as Garrison stood up._

"_You bitch! You're gonna pay!" He yelled. Marinta didn't even flinch as a bunch of other football players appeared behind their leader. The red haze Marinta had in her eyes clouded her vision even more until everything was a shade of red. She wasn't afraid of the sheer number of them. No, she was pissed by the fact they were all going to take turns at raping her friend._

_It was unacceptable._

_Marinta launched herself at Garrison in the blink of an eye and punched him into the bleachers. Almost a moment later the entire football team surrounded her. A girl against an entire football team was an easy fight to guess the winner, but not this time._

_The teenager felt a rush of adrenalin and strength enter her body. The idiots attacks seemed to be in slow motion to her. She dodged left, making one of the players hit the other. Marinta did nothing but dodge and the Neanderthals took themselves out._

_Garrison grunted in pain from where he was. Marinta turned around and began to walk up to the bastard. Like a predator about to kill its prey._

_A punch landed on his face as Marinta jumped on top of him. Her fists pounded at his torso, breaking ribs and various other bones. A light coat of blood covered her hands. The bastard was still alive, but begging for mercy._

"_Please! Please! I won't tell anyone what happened today I swear!" He pleaded. Marinta ceased her rampage and gave him an ice-cold glare._

"_You better and never lay a hand on my friend again or you won't be able to talk anymore," she threatened lowly. Marinta wiped her bloodied hands on Garrison's discarded shirt and helped her friend up after she was properly dressed._

_Marinta sent the guy one last glare as she called Anna's brother for a car ride home._

* * *

"Marinta?" Anna whispered snapping Marinta out of her flashback.

"Yeah, anyway the superpower thing would explain a lot but how do we find out without drawing attention?" The reporter asked. Glitch sent her a sly smile before replying.

"Didn't your dad leave you the key to his lab at your old house? It is still yours and you could live in it anytime you want. Plus the contents of the lab could answer all of your questions. Even if it is computer locked I will unlock it. I'm not called the top hacker in the world for nothing you know."

The brunette smiled at the blonde.

"How about we head there a few days after we return home? I'll just tell my Aunt you were curious on where I lived before." Anna's smile became wider at the news.

"Seems like all the information we have all comes down to one thing. The Light is planning something big," Marinta stated with a grimace. Anna bit her thumb nail and immediately exited the systems. She didn't need Batman on her virtual trail again.

A series of knocks came from the door. Anna somehow knew it was Conner and gave her friend and innocent wave good-bye as she was about to open the door. Marinta blinked a few times in confusion then opened the door to see Conner with a very non-emotional look.

Before the brunette could say anything her boyfriend threw her over his shoulder and walked to their room. Anna was polite enough to close the door and pull out her pair of earplugs from earlier.

"Conner what are you doing?" Marinta demanded. In response Conner just grabbed her rear roughly making Marinta squeak.

* * *

His girlfriend was stunned into silence. The mood was ruined earlier that night and now he was going to finish what he started.

The bedroom door closed behind the couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll update a lot more often as long as people review! Anyway the plot bunnies had a light snack and then gave me a bunch of ideas for this chapter. Alas they are now hungry for more reviews so review. Also…flamers shall be sat on by my fat plot bunnies. See ya~~! **xxOMGgalxx **


	12. Spinning Circles Chapter 11 Lemon

***LEMON ALERT*  
**

* * *

"H-hey!" Marinta yelled as Conner finally put her down. Her back was facing him, but only for a moment. He grabbed her face into a passionate kiss making her legs feel like jelly. Conner's arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand wound itself into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Moan after moan left her mouth as Marinta shuddered under her boyfriend's skilled hands. A thump sounded as Conner pushed Marinta onto the bed and leaned over her.

First he took of her shoes and pants, watching Marinta all the while and throwing the discarded clothing wherever in the room. The two didn't break eye contact, but Marinta did blush a violent shade of red as he tore of his shirt and shoes.

Conner crawled on top of Marinta and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Almost a moment later the kiss became more passionate and primal. Large hands ran up and down her sides, only breaking contact to tear off a shirt and continue. Marinta's hands wandered to Conner's belt and was quickly undone and thrown on the head stand. Conner broke the kiss.

"Eager aren't we?" he whispered huskily in his girlfriend's ear. A low growl escaped from her throat.

"Shut up. I blame you," she accused. Conner smirked as he began to leave a trail of kisses from neck to her sweet spot on her collarbone. He attacked the spot for a while and stopped when he believed a hicky would remain. Wouldn't want anyone eyeing what was his right?

As he continued he could of swore he heard the brunette swearing about what would happen if he left yet another mark. Disregarding the protests, he left butterfly kisses by her cleavage area. Marinta sucked in a quick breath when Conner somehow very skillfully undid her bra and threw it behind him. Right when she was about to cover herself Conner grabbed her arms, successfully pinning them by her head.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide it," he murmured. His mouth encompassed one of the pink nubs and began to suck on it while using his other hand to massage its twin.

Marinta's back arched trying to make more skin to skin contact. Once the abuse of her one breast was done he went to the other giving it the same care. A loud breathy moan tore from her throat.

Conner stopped and came back up to give her a sweet kiss. He could tell she was wet if her soaked panties were anything to go by. Right before he was going to pull of her underwear, Marinta grabbed his arms and flipped him over so she was on top.

He was stunned and Marinta took the advantage and lightly scraped her nails on his torso leaving small nips and kisses all the way to the rim of his boxers. His pants were discarded when Marinta was…distracted. A small tent seemed to be formed from his boxers and Conner at that moment managed to lean up using his forearms to see her.

A devious smile graced her features as she gave a tug at his boxers before slowly taking them off to reveal his hardness. Marinta's eyes widened at the size. She was going to be torn in half.

"Enjoying the view?" Conner chuckled.

"Why yes but I wonder if the taste is even better…" Marinta trailed off. Conner's eyebrows rose in question.

"You woul-" He began before she cut him off by taking his length into her mouth making Conner growl in pleasure. She began to suck on the tip and nipped from the most sensitive part to the base, everything she couldn't fit she used her hand. She then began to take all of it into her mouth and began to deep throat. His hand fisted into her brown locks and his bucked slightly making Marinta gag for a moment.

Her hand grabbed his hips to prevent him from bucking into her mouth. She moaned when she fully engulfed his length and the vibrations threw Conner over the edge.

"Marinta!" Conner shouted in ecstasy. He shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed it all. Marinta climbed back up to Conner and kissed him allowing him to taste himself.

Next thing Marinta knew was that Conner was fingering her and using his tongue. Her vision was swimming.

"C-con-ner! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" The words that flowed from her mouth made Conner stop. Marinta let out a noise of disapproval as her boyfriend leaned over her.

"Finish what you started," Marinta ordered.

"Don't worry I will," Conner replied. He entered her and stopped when she seemed to be in pain allowing her to adjust to his size.

Marinta's breathing became ragged and Conner's eyes became glassy. The self-restraining was very difficult for him at this point. He stopped and looked at Marinta for a sign. She nodded and within a second later she lost her virginity.

"CO-!" Marinta began to yell but Conner cut her off with a kiss. Tears slowly exited the corners of her eyes. Conner rubbed her thighs and continued to kiss her while whispering sweet nothings.

Her hips bucked slightly into his making him groan and give her a look. Marinta smiled.

"Time to have some fun~" she giggled. At that point Conner lost it. He pounded into her with such force that the entire bed was shaking. He made sure she knew who was in charge and Marinta agreed.

The bed creaked as the two moaned and yelled, reaching their climax. Conner gave Marinta a small peck on the lips before pulling out of her. He adjusted himself so Marinta can lay her head on his chest.

"I love you." Marinta whispered.

"I love you too." Conner mumbled with a slight blush. He looked at Marinta in the eyes and smiled while Marinta gave him a confused look.

…

…

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: *stuffs tissue up nose* Turned out better than I thought. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! My plot bunnies are once again hungry… *mumbles something about lard-ass bunnies* Anyway I hope you become fans on my you tube. It's xxOMGgalxx on the account. I hope to update soon~! **xxOMGgalxx **


	13. Spinning Circles Chapter 12

Conner looked at his girlfriend whose head was on his chest. His grip around her waist tightened. She was his and his alone. A smile crept on his face as Marinta snuggled closer to him. After last nights events, the two decided to sleep in their underwear in case Lois walked in.

A pair of brown eyes opened to electric blue.

"Morning," Conner murmured and kissed the girl at his side. A giggle escaped Marinta's lips.

"You have horrible morning breath," Marinta greeted in return. The young hero rolled his eyes as the brunette got out of bed to only collapse by the bed. Conner jumped up to assist her and smiled in masculine satisfaction.

"I can't feel myself from the waist down," Marinta growled.

"But you had fun didn't you," Conner stated while helping her get her pants on. It was a pretty funny situation.

Once they were both dressed, Conner picked Marinta up bridal style and set her at the couch with a coffee table in the front.

"I'm gonna order room service. What do you want?" He asked. Marinta picked up a menu and scanned it a few moments before replying,

"Two eggs over-easy with some hash browns and sausage." Conner gave a swift nod and picked up the phone. As he was ordering the food Marinta was left to her train of thought. Last night was absolutely amazing, almost out of a fairytale. She was snapped out of her musings when her boyfriend laid his head on her lap and smiled.

* * *

"Dammit!" Batman swore. Robin looked at his mentor with eyebrows raised. It took a lot to anger Batman. A LOT. After a moment or two Robin swore as well because he just figured out they lost Glitch's trail. They were so close to finding him, but so far off.

Robin's thoughts wandered to the girl he met at the party while Batman did his hero thing. Anna seemed to know many things about computers. Maybe even more than he did. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at the e-mail address.

He did a quick glance around his room and in the hall in case Alfred was around. After a few moments, Richard returned to his room and started up the computer. Talking to her on webcam couldn't hurt.

The screen to the video chat opened and showed Anna looking slightly disheveled. She blinked lazily at him then glanced at the clock.

"Why are you contacting me at 6:30 in the morning," she complained. Anna tsk'd before smoothing out her hair. Richard laughed a bit in response.

"Didn't mean to wake up sleeping beauty. Anyway I need some advice," the sidekick stated as he leaned back into the chair. The blonde's eyebrows rose up in question.

"Well what do you need help on?" Richard fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of a way to ask her the very suspicious sounding question. He took a quick breath before replying.

"Do you know how to contact Glitch? You seem to be into the computer world stuff and I'm one of the people who is also into it. Also I am really curious on what the greatest hacker in the world is like." The teen knew who couldn't ask for the identity, but contacting was a different story and can be excused for curiosity. Anna looked down at the keyboard in thought for a while before looking around her room. Richard blinked bewildered at the girl's actions.

"Yes I can get you into contact with Glitch, but her and other hackers use a chat engine on a website Glitch made that is untraceable. You can only contact them through chat unless you have actually met Glitch in person or message her on the site. Never met her myself though," Anna answered in a whisper. Richard nodded in understanding. Stuff like this shouldn't be talked about lightly and lately there seemed to be spies every where.

"Can you give me the website?" He asked. Anna gave him a quick nod as he got out a piece of paper.

* * *

"Surprise!" Lois yelled. Marinta and Conner gave her a wary look as she walked in.

"You seem to have the strangest timing Auntie," Marinta replied. Conner let loose a quick chuckle when Lois rolled her eyes and sat on a small chair near the two.

"Anyway I spoke with Anna's parents." Marinta drew a quick intake of breath.

"Since her brother moved out they decided to let you live over by Anna's house with my asking of course." Lois smiled. Her niece looked at her with wide eyes. Moments later she jumped out of her boyfriend's grasp and tackled her aunt in a bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" Marinta chanted while hugging her Aunt. The young hero shook his head at the duo's antics. Suddenly, Marinta stopped at looked up at her Aunt.

"Before I forget I need to talk to you about something later," Marinta stated in a serious tone. Lois gave a hesitant nod and told the brunette her hotel number. Once the reporter was out the door Marinta gave Conner a serious look.

"We need to talk," she said bluntly. Conner fidgeted under her gaze. He has never seen her this serious until now of course. She sat down and grabbed her boyfriend's hand and placed them in her lap with her own.

"Is something the matter?" the young Kryptonian mumbled. He began to rub soothing circles with his thumb on Marinta's hand.

"Not really it's just that me and Anna are going to live for a while at my old house. My parents left it for me and well… I just need to go there for a bit. Personal reasons with curiosity…you know," Marinta explained. The young teen avoided eye contact with her lover. Conner let out a sigh and grabbed her chin, making her face him.

"I understand. Just make sure to text me and that alright. Also you have to spend the rest of our time in Gotham with me. Something tells me you're heading straight there after this little vacation," he murmured. Marinta blinked several times and gave him a breathtaking smile.

"Don't worry I will," the young reporter promised.

* * *

Seline walked up to Wayne Manor in one of her many cocktail dresses. It would be a good idea to tell Bruce what happened over at Luthor's. She knocked several times and waited. Alfred opened the door and gave her a quick bow.

"Miss Seline. Did not expect you here today. Would you please wait in the reception room while I get Master Bruce," Alfred spoke. Seline gave a quick nod.

Bruce blinked drowsily at the screen. Glitch is one crafty person, he would say that much. He was drawn out of his musings when Alfred called for him.

"Master Bruce it seems Miss Seline has some business to discuss with you." The hero gave a quick nod and left the cave. What did Seline want to talk about?

The cat burglar looked at the billionaire in amusement as he sat across from her.

"It seems Lois's reporting tendencies have rubbed off on her niece," Seline stated. Bruce looked stunned before leaning slightly forward.

"What do you mean?" He said warningly. The criminal just leaned back and smirked, a few minutes of silence later she began to explain.

"Where to start… Oh yes! Remember you asked me to get into Luthor's home and find some evidenced connecting him to that political scandal recently," the hero nodded his head telling her to continue, "Well when I got there two girls were already there and didn't even trip security. The cameras were even shut off. To my surprise it was Lois's niece and maybe one of her friends snooping around. It surprised me when they knew when to back off," she more or less whispered the last sentence to herself.

Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly. What were they doing in Lex's hotel room and how in all of the galaxy did they not get caught? Maybe the girl had Lois's blind luck.

"I'll look into it, but for now what information do you have for the scandal?" Seline pulled out a brown envelope from her purse and handed it to Bruce.

* * *

Richard typed furiously on the keyboard. The website address was ridiculously long and so was the password to get in. Security measures he guessed. His conversation with the blonde was pretty entertaining. She understood inside computer jokes and was nice in general, when she wanted to be of course.

The website finally loaded on his screen. He knew he couldn't try to hack it because he risks getting trailed down by the top ten hackers in the world. Not a pleasant experience in most people's opinion.

A message popped up on the screen allowing him access to site. He scrolled down to reach the thread section and searched for the thread labeled Glitch. The screen loaded after he clicked the link. Following Anna's instructions, the sidekick typed a message to try and get Glitch to speak to him on private chat.

Almost immediately after he clicked enter, a chat window popped up and a name caught his eye.

**Glitch:** It seems you have been trying to contact me.

Robin grimaced at the sentence. His grimace then turned into shock at the next message.

**Glitch:** Seems you are the silent type Richard or should I say Robin…

**R:** How?

**Glitch:** Easy. Already hacked your computer. Don't worry this conversation is secured. Even from my fellow hackers.

Richard's hands shook as he stared at the screen.

**R:** Who are you? I won't tell Batman about the site under the condition you reveal your identity. Don't worry you won't get arrested.

**Glitch:** I'll give you an e-mail to contact me and I'll help whenever you ask. For several reasons I must not reveal my identity also I can't pull a stunt to delete the website. Too compromising. So in turn for not revealing your identity and helping you when you need help, you won't tell Batman about this and I keep my identity secret. Deal?

The sidekick didn't have much choice and he has to keep his word. Things could get ugly if wind of this got out. At least he would have Glitch's help and he keeps his identity a secret.

**R: **Deal.

Anna was shaking as she exited the chat window. At first she was expecting Richard to message her and Anna planned to get a little black mail on him for giggles. Afterwards she was going to tell him her identity as Glitch. He seemed the trustworthy type and the blackmail was protective measure.

Richard was a cute guy with a great sense of humor along with computer smarts. When the blonde found out about the hero thing from his PC, things did not go as planned. Her identity could not be compromised no matter what.

The computer's power button dimmed and turned off completely.

Things were getting complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am sooo sorry! *starts to cry* I haven't updated for a while because I want to try to incorporate the YJ show information into it and well…I haven't had time to watch it lately. Anyway I'll try to update…_**AFTER**_ I get more reviews. The plot bunnies are dieing of starvation and several have escaped. *looks at gnawed holes in cages where bunnies escaped* These reviews help feed them and keep them contained! **Hugs and kisses ~xxOMGgalxx**


	14. Spinning Circles Chapter 13

/_**Anna's Hotel Room**_/

* * *

"This is horrible!" Marinta exclaimed while pacing. Anna sat on the twin bed in the hotel room watching her friend wear a hole into the carpet.

"No it is not. We will find a way to get around this," The blonde stated. It was more to convince herself than her friend.

"It's not that," the young reporter stopped pacing and faced Anna with her hand on her hips, "if Richard is THE Robin that means Bruce is Batman, Clark is Superman, and… FUCK! I just had sex with Superboy and my Aunt had sex with Superman. I am having a panic attack right now," Marinta whimpered out. The brunette walked to the bed and landed face first into the mattress next to her friend.

"Point taken," Anna deadpanned.

"At least my Aunt gave us permission to live over at my old house for a while," Marinta spoke even though the sentence was muffled from the mattress.

"Eventually the cat is going to get out of the bag about us you know," Anna stated. Marinta sat up and sighed through her nose. She walked to the small chair next to the bed and sat down. A couple minutes of silence passed by before Marinta spoke up.

"I have to spend the rest of the time we are at Gotham City with Conner as you know. So why don't you ask Richard to give a tour of his hometown." Anna blushed a color that rivaled a tomato at her friend's smirk. She couldn't believe that the brunette would have the gal to want the two to hook up.

Apparently, her friend had the metaphorical balls to think that way.

"F-Fine. I will!" Anna shouted with a pout. The brunette snickered a bit as the blonde pulled out her phone and dialed the number. Today was their last day at Gotham City before they went home to pack their things.

The hairs on the back of Marinta's neck stood on end. The answers she was going to get from all her questions are not going to all be appealing.

/At The Mall In Gotham/

"Look I can balance a French fry on my nose," Marinta stated proudly. Her boyfriend smirked before taking the french-fry and eating it.

"Hey that's unfair," the brunette pouted. Conner leaned over the table and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You know you love me," Conner teased. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and began to eat again.

"I won't me seeing you for a couple of months. I will contact you regularly all right?" Marinta spoke. Conner nodded as he looked her straight in the eye. Something was up and it wasn't good. Before he could finish that train of thought Richard and Anna walked by.

Marinta thanked the heavens for the distraction. Let's just hope the subject doesn't pop up again.

* * *

/_**With Richard and Anna**_/

* * *

"That was very sweet of you taking me out to eat," Anna complimented. Richard blushed before rubbing the back of his head.

He was reduced to acting like a shy schoolboy. None of Bruce's teachings on interacting with women seemed to function around Anna. A cat call was heard making the duo blush and turn to the culprit, or culprits in this case.

Conner sat there with a smirk on his face laughing. Marinta was howling with laughter. If looks could kill the couple would have burst into flames. Unfortunately, the two normal humans had no biogenetic engineering to shoot laser beams out of their eyes.

"Hey guys come sit over here!" The brunette yelled after her laughing fit was reduced to a mild giggle.

"Fine…just no more cat calls and keep your boyfriend on a leash," Anna mumbled. Richard was dragged behind the blonde with his hand interlocked with hers. A soft smile appeared on his features.

Once the two geniuses showed up Conner let out a bark noise as Anna sat down. Richard laughed when Anna tried to jump over the table to strangle the boy of steel. She was being held back by Marinta.

"Seems like a small world huh," Richard mused out-loud. Conner rolled his eyes at the wonder boy's antics.

"You absolutely fail at small talk you know," the two female teens deadpanned.

"I don't see you two trying to start up a conversation!" Richard retorted.

"Get yourself two oranges and a banana," the young reporter stated. The older looking one of the two guys started to laugh loudly. Richard blinked several times trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Anna face-palmed and grabbed her friend's arm.

"If you two could excuse us for a moment, we need to use the restroom," Anna spoke. Conner moved his right hand in a 'get going' gesture as he muffled his laughter into the crook of his arm. During the entire exchange Richard just sat there trying to figure out what exactly did he miss.

The blonde dragged her friend off leaving Richard and Conner alone at the small table in the food court.

"…What exactly did she mean by that…?" Richard asked slowly. This only seemed to make Conner laugh harder.

"She meant…" Conner explained. The rest couldn't be understood because it was drowned out by louder conversations.

It took a few minutes for it to process. Superboy could practically see the gears in Robin's head turning slowly but surely.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"My friend you have been insulted and did not even notice," Conner snickered. Robin sat back down after his little outburst and stole his friend's food. Conner frowned at Richard.

"Hey…those were my fries."

* * *

/_**The Bathroom**_/

* * *

The blonde stood in front of her reporter friend in anger. Said reporter just looked amused.

"It seems your boyfriend processes my insults differently than most," Marinta stated. Anna blinked in response.

"You have to admit it was funny seeing his confused face…" the brunette egged on.

"Point taken," the blonde smiled at her friend. It was funny and cute Anna added to the back of her mind. Marinta leaned on the countertop of sinks and let out a sigh.

"How are you dealing with all the going on," Marinta implied vaguely. The hacker stopped and stared a few moments before nodding her head.

"Could've been better all things considering…" she trailed off. The young reporter nodded her head in acceptance of the answer.

"Well we will have a new case to crack soon. Keep our mind off things," Marinta muttered. Both teens looked at the floor.

The two looked up at each other at the same time. When their eyes made contact they smiled a thousand-watt smile and laughed.

"Aren't we the awkward ones?" Marinta snickered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hello one and all. I know I haven't updated in a while but lately the new Young Justice has been pissing me off besides Beast Boy of course. Anyway sorry for not updating in while. I have been apprehensive with the entire "Critics United" thing going on. Lately I have been thinking about publishing a real book and have gotten a few chapters done. Also let me know what you want to see in the story, opinions are appreciated. Well hope you liked it and will try to update soon! **~xxOMGgalxx out**


	15. Spinning Circles Chapter 14

**/Marinta's Old House/**

* * *

"We are here!" Marinta yelled gesturing to her house in a dramatic manner. Anna sighed heavily before dropping her bags on the sidewalk next to Marinta's. The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the house.

The house was average looking high class house except it was more electric for lack of better terms. Just the atmosphere made her eyes widen. It may have been a normal house on the outside, but Anna could practically feel the technology from where she was.

In a blur of yellow and dust, Anna no longer stood on the sidewalk. The brunette let out an amused snort at her friend's antics.

"Your house is actually clean!" Anna shouted. Marinta dropped the bags to face palm herself. After gaining back her composure, the reporter dropped the bags by the door and waved the taxi driver off. She paid him of course.

"My house is clean you know. First off we put our bags in the room BEFORE exploring," Marinta emphasized. Anna's head popped up from behind the couch with a pout.

"Nyaaa," Anna jeered.

"…Keep sticking your tongue out I will pull it out of your head."

Anna stopped immediately.

The two friends toured the house with the older one pointing out the things about the house. The layout was as follows: a study, living room, four bedrooms with each its own bathroom, a kitchen, and a dining room. Outside there was a large porch with a beautiful lake in the backyard. The view was lovely.

When the two reached the last bedroom in the hall, Marinta's face became grim before warning,

"Don't go in that room." Anna nodded guessing the reason behind it. Seeing an empty room that reminds you of the past and the possible "what if."

"Now worries."

The two unpacked their bags before going downstairs to talk about the mysteries from the house.

"Let's get down to business and start searching," stated Anna.

"What has you so excited? Usually you complain about this sort of searching," Marinta asked. The hacker twirled around and threw a couch cushion before answering,

"I have a feeling this will all be worth it in the end." A smile graced her features before Marinta began the search as well.

* * *

**/A few hours later/**

* * *

The duo were in the study tearing books off the huge shelves. Anna was on a ladder throwing books to Marinta, who was catching them with ease.

"My dear friend, I highly doubt that my old man would use such a movie gimmick to hide his possible lab," Marinta explained. Said friend ignored the explanation and continued to throw books.

"Anna seriously st-…" The young reporter was cut off by the silent sound of gears and the sliding of the book case. Behind it stood a set of stairs and lights lighting up.

"As you were saying," Anna said sarcastically as she pointed to the staircase. Marinta dropped the books as her eyes widened.

"I stand corrected," she whispered.

* * *

**/Young Justice Base/**

* * *

Conner stared at the T.V. for a few minutes before sighing. Lately, things have been getting repetitive. Nothing interesting has happened and his circumstances with Superman remained the same.

A groan left his mouth as he thought of his girlfriend. Why she left him after activating his hormones was beyond him and every male's understanding.

The couch creaked as he got up to go with his teammates on another assignment.

* * *

**/With Marinta and Anna/**

* * *

"How far down are we and why couldn't your dad install an elevator?" Anna questioned. Marinta rolled her eyes as she waited at the bottom of the white stairs. A few feet in front of the stairs stood a large lab door. On the side of the door was a security measure of sorts.

"Quite complaining you big baby. I thought you said it would be worth it," the brunette replied. Under her breath the hacker swore as she looked at the lock.

"It seems that this has a D.N.A lock as well as a key hole of some sorts. Your necklace it probably the key."

"Time to see what was left behind." Marinta walked up to the door hesitantly. Her friend stared impassively at the scene. Marinta had to see reality at one point.

The brunette placed her thumb on the D.N.A scanner to feel a sudden pain in her thumb. She immediately pulled away to reveal a bleeding thumb.

"Fuck!" Marinta yelled.

"Ouch. That probably hurt," Anna mumbled loud enough for her companion to hear. Marinta grimaced before taking her necklace off. A small buzzing sound began as the necklace was place in the lock. The whirring of gadgets and the sound of an electronic voice saying enter, preceded the opening of the door.

The woosh sound made Anna giggle and Marinta turn to face her.

"Seems like somebody liked theatrics," Anna smiled. The other teen blinked and let a large grin appear on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment and I thank you all for the reviews! If you want me to add any little easter eggs in concerning any fandom let me know. Until next time my dear readers! **~xxOMGgalxx**


End file.
